Please
by Beauty Of The Dark
Summary: Contains Abuse, Torture, lots of RAPE, Very Graphic stuff. I love Sirius & he's rather violent in this, He has issues which is juuust fine. ;
1. Chapter 1

He had been watching her for a long time, The way her hips swayed as she walked, the way she bent over and her shirt would slide down farther revealing even more cleavage then the scandalous amount she already showed, she did this so unknowingly, seemingly oblivious to the feelings & urges she evoked in Men of every age, Be they a few years younger or decades older then she. Her wild copper ringlets flowed perfectly past her waist.

He had to have her. He decided it; She was to be his. It was forbidden, he knew, It didn't matter, all that mattered was that she belonged to him.

Two large young men stepped in front of her as she tried to leave, he recognized them as the Slytherin Beaters, They spoke a few words to her & stepped closer trying to corner her. He watched as she tossed her mane of hair back & huffed angrily, She always did have a temper. She stormed out of the hall, radiating power as she went, refusing to look back at anyone. He stood up & followed her out, Nobody thinking twice about it.

He followed her outside, she walked towards the lake, the stars were the only light out here, students weren't allowed out this late. That would make this both easy as well as fun.

He swept towards her, she was sitting with her back against a tree & her legs folded in front of her, she looked up when she saw his shoes reach her.

"Why, hello Sirius," She smiled rebelliously up at him,

"It's _Professor _Black now, Apparently." He said lightly, as she stood up to face him. His eyes moved down her body lingering slightly on her large breasts, When he found her face again she was smirking, an eyebrow raised in a question that needed no answer.

"Ah yes, well alright then _Professor," _she rolled her eyes, And stared out at the lake, When she looked back she saw his eyes on her body, "Are you going to lecture me on my clothes _Sir_?"

He chuckled "No the other teachers have already told me that won't work, Not that they needed to, I've always known of your stubbornness. In any case what you wear doesn't exactly bother me." He said making her blush slightly.

He moved towards her, brushing a strand of hair from her face "What are you doing Sirius?" She whispered. He suddenly threw her against a tree & grabbed her roughly by her hair

"I told you it's either 'Professor' or 'Sir' " He growled violently, "Do you understand me?"

She whimpered softly & stared up at him, "Yes Sir," Her voice shaky,

"Or maybe you want to call me 'Daddy'?" He asked smirking lustfully, "You know child, you're not supposed to be out at night. . . .I Think that warrants some Punishment, Don't you?"

She whimpered in fear and tried to pull away shaking her head desperately, "I'm sorry Siriu-- Sir-- Professor--Daddy," she whispered the last one, barely able to bring herself to say it, "I'm Sorry, it won't happen again--"

"That's enough" He said, "Your not sorry, but you will be" He grabbed her by her wrist & dragged her up to the castle.

He threw the door to the entrance hall open, there weren't students in the hall, they were all in bed probably. Prof. Mcgonagall was walking up the stairs when she heard them & turned around. "Sirius what's going on?" She said looking concerned

"Nothing at all Minerva, I found her wondering around outside" He said, shaking the girl gently, "Not to worry though; I will find an adequate punishment for her"

"Oh. I see." said the Headmistress, Looking extremely disappointed at the girl, "I hope you do Sirius, Good night."

The whole time Mcgonagall was standing there, Ginny was begging her with her eyes to get her away from him, But she was either ignoring her or didn't notice.

Sirius glanced over at her, smirking, letting her know that he was completely in control of her fate, No one was going to save her. He pulled her foreword leading her through many halls, all she could think about was getting away, But Sirius _wouldn't_He couldn't. . . .But he could, she knew that, he was capable of it. . .Anyone was really, she wasn't that naïve. A shudder went through her body when she thought of what he could do, He noticed this & stopped, pushing her hard against the wall, He gently pressed his lips against her cheek, looking into her Amber eyes that matched her hair so well. He wrapped his fingers around her upper arm & they continued down the hall, They stopped outside of a large black door, the only door in the last few halls she had seen. He ran his fingers down the right side it, where a knob should've been. It opened.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: This is the first chapter of the first story I've written. All constructive criticism is welcome, I'll take all of your advice so I can become a better writer. I'd like some reviews before I continue, Just so I know you like it. If you have any Qs don't hesitate to ask**

**:)**


	2. Chapter 2 Lust

**If graphic stuff bothers you. . .well you probably shouldn't be reading this story haha**

_

* * *

_

_He ran his fingers down the right side it, where a knob should've been. It opened._

He shoved her in & followed her closely, He pressed his chest hard against her back, she moaned in fear & he immediately hardened.

She cried out as she felt him lengthen against her butt, and wrenched away from him, spinning around and looking up into his eyes, He stared into hers, they were so full of innocence. . .he could take that away.

He forced his body against hers, crushing his lips against hers in a claiming kiss. She whimpered as he pushed his tongue down her throat, she started shoving him away, pushing at his shoulders, this just angered him. He threw her on his bed and tied her hands to the headboard, He pulled out his wand and stripped himself, then put it on a table.

She was trying desperately hard not to look at him, finally her eyes caught sight of Him And her mouth opened in shock & fear; He was huge. . . . Far bigger than she could take, she looked away, tears springing to her eyes.

"Please Sir, don't do this, I. . .I'm. . ." She couldn't make the words come out.

He grinned and pulled out a switchblade, she automatically started squirming.

"You're what Child?" he said as He walked to her & bent down, cutting off her tight light green shirt.

She struggled against the bonds as she felt his fingers trailing lightly down her exposed stomach. As soon as he felt her struggle he hardened his touch, squeezing her everywhere, He smirked as he tore off her black bra, revealing her full luscious breasts, he knew any man would beg to be in the position he was in, this vision of perfection completely at his mercy. . .

He cut her pants open & pulled them off slowly, leaving a trail of kisses down her thighs. She started fighting & trying to kick, but he held her legs down easily.

She wanted to scream & cry for help, He was kneeling on her legs now, he reached down & gently traced the outline of her panties, she whimpered for him to stop. Then without warning he tore those off too. She felt shame at her body flow through her, He must have sensed this because he then said

"You're beautiful, Child." and he smiled down at her

She shook her head & looked away from him, that must have made him mad, he grabbed her face aggressively & forced her to look at him.

"You don't believe me?" he said sounding furious. "Let me show you how beautiful I think you are."

"Please Siriu-- Sir, Stop," She begged, knowing he wouldn't.

He forced her legs open as he kissed her, biting her lips till he drew blood, which he licked away gently.

He tried to push one of his fingers inside of her, but realized with shock that she was so tight even one of his fingers would barely fit.

He grabbed her hair & pulled her head back, he started biting her neck hard, while he shoved one finger inside her.

She screamed, even a finger causing severe pain to her, She heard him moan as he pulled away from her neck.

"It's okay Little One, it's all okay," He sounded soft & loving and she hated it. "Just relax Child."

She felt him start caressing her clit with his thumb while stroking her insides with his middle finger she denied this feeling as hard as she could, but her body betrayed her by moistening up.

"There's a good girl, you're getting nice & wet for Daddy aren't you?"

She whimpered in response & started kicking at his lower half again, trying to get him away from her.

He growled angrily & got on top of her. She felt his Tip at her entrance and knew he was too big. She started crying hard, for him not to.

He forced his tip into her, she screamed in pain,

"STOP, please Sirius you're too big, it won't fit!" He Slapped her lightly for saying his name then he smiled & forced farther into her, she howled in agony. She felt herself stretching out, it hurt worse then anything she could imagine. He went all the way in And she swore she felt him all the way up in her stomach.

"Take it out Sirius please." She sobbed. She felt him pull out slowly, It felt like he was dragging her insides out with him. She was about to start thanking him for taking it out when he rammed into her, ruthlessly this time without stopping so she could breath, Her scream echoed through the room, as she felt something tear inside her

He pulled out and forced into her over & over, she continued screaming, so he brought his hand up to her throat & squeezed gently till her screams faded slightly into whimpers, He slammed into her relentlessly as she cried out in pain. He licked her tears away, And pounded harder and harder. He felt something hot coming out of her, running onto him. He pulled out and looked down in concern, seeing her blood all over his shaft, and still dripping down her thighs onto the bed sheets, Her tightness was starting to make sense. . .

"You're a Virgin. . ." It wasn't really a question, but he was shocked to know, she had been even more perfect then he thought, as she had maintained her virtue for so long.

"I. . .was" She choked out, her whole body shaking.

* * *

**Hehe. Review please; I'd like to know what you think ;)**


	3. Chapter 3 After

He felt extreme concern; He was far too big to take any Virgin, And to take her as roughly as he had. . . .He would take care of her in a few moments, right now he needed to finish, he untied her with a wandless spell, And she immediately turned onto her side, bringing her knees up to her chest. He moved to sit on the bed next to her face. She rolled onto her stomach resting her head on his leg, her eyes following the movements of his hand curiously as he stroked himself faster & faster, she could see her blood on him & began panicking, no one had ever told her she would bleed, was this normal? Was sex merely an excuse for men to gain pleasure by causing women pain? No that didn't sound right…. She flinched as he moaned & finished entangling his fingers in her hair & pulling slightly, she had never seen anything quite like this. It was interesting. He leaned back & began stroking her hair slowly.

After a few minutes he stood up & walked into the next room, she heard water start running, and fear welled up in her, images of him holding her head under the water filled her mind. She tried pushing herself up onto her hands & knees, She was physically and emotionally exhausted. The unbearable pain between her legs, and up deep in her abdomen told her she wouldn't be able to run away. . .Or even stand for that matter, She collapsed back on the bed. Sirius strode back into the room, Lifting her into his arms without hesitation, He held her shaking body against his chest & carried her into the bathroom. She felt his muscles flexing as he held her. He lowered her slowly down into the hot water, hearing her whimper quietly.

"Is it too hot?" he asked.

"Do you care?" Her teenaged rebellious side getting the best of her, She immediately regretted saying it, "No, It's fine" she corrected before he could get too angry.

He grabbed the shower head; leaned her forward & sat behind her, it was only a few inches deep & he saw her diluted blood reddening the water. He turned the showerhead on so it sprayed lightly, and he started letting the water run all over her back, and hair. He then reached forward, Wrapped his arms around her waist & pulled her onto him, so she was laying on top of him with her back on his chest, He ran his hand slowly down her stomach onto her thigh, tapping her gently so she would spread her legs for him. When she didn't, he pulled her legs apart slowly, she was nervous, he could feel it.

He let the water stream lightly on her torn flesh. She moaned softly in pain, & his grip tightened around her, she tipped her head back onto his shoulder. He sighed, knowing what he had to do next. Reaching over he took the soap and put some on his fingers, he slowly & gently started rubbing it on her vulva. He felt her body press harder against him. He pushed one of his fingers into her, feeling where he had torn her open in his savage lust, she gasped & her muscles clenched up out of fearful reflex. He held tighter & began whispering nonsense into her ear, as he moved his finger in & out cleansing all the rips & tears he had left her with. He couldn't see her but he was certain there were tears streaming down her gorgeous face.

They lay there for a while, his finger still inside her motionless. He slowly sat her back up, & pulled the drain plug. After the water drained he stood & got out. He wrapped a towel around his waist, bent down placing a large one gently around her & lifting her out of the tub. He carried her into his study & laid her on the couch. She felt a sharp pain shoot from her entrance to up in her stomach. Her fear was still present but she didn't have that overwhelming urge to get away from the situation.

He walked to the large cupboard in the corner of the room. Trying to push the guilt out of his mind, he opened the door & began going through the numerous potion vials. He took 3 bottles out, turned around & saw that she was sitting up now, leaning over to her right staring into the blazing fireplace, her towel loose. He carried the bottles back-she tightened her towel & looked down- & he set them on the table. Kneeling down next to her, he reached up placing two fingers on her chin & making her look at him. "These will help you sweetie." He said waving at the potions, " But, I need you to relax, okay?"

She bit her lip & averted her eyes, but nodded slowly. She was scared, she didn't want him to hurt her again. He laid her down & spread her legs carefully; the full evidence of his brutality wouldn't be completely visible till morning when the bruises will show. But for now there was plenty to see; she was extremely red & swollen, he took the first bottle & poured some kind of lotion onto his fingers which he pushed slowly, one at a time into her .she moaned, clearly tender. Tears welled up in her eyes. This particular lotion would heel any rips & tears inside her with a few applications but he knew it stung. He made sure her wounds were completely coated & pulled his fingers away. He reached for the next potion, Which would tighten her back up, he poured some of this on his fingers as well & pushed them into her, he felt her tighten to what she was before he had taken her. He picked up the other ointment which was used as a temporary pain killer, that would last 3-5 hours, & applied it in the same manner as the first & second. This time she closed her eyes & nearly moaned at the instant warm relief that spread along her walls as well as her opening. She was biting her bottom lip without realizing it, & He watched her breathlessly for a few minutes before he laid next to her & pulled her on top of him. She felt that terror fill her again but it was more dull this time, mild. She was trying hard not to sleep, but the sound of his heartbeat calmed & relaxed her; which she hated herself for but couldn't help. They both slowly slipped off to sleep.

The harsh pain between her legs woke her, gasping desperately as flashes of the night before forced their way into her conscious, she clutched the pillow beneath her, every muscle in her body clenching up, her legs curled under her and she moaned in agony at the deep pain which was filling her whole lower half, as well as her stomach. She started crying out as the nearly paralyzing pain intensified, she was unable to see, squirming wasn't helping either. A warm hand was on her back pushing her forward so she was bent over a little more, she felt a finger push into her & the pain began slowly edging away.

Sirius stroked her back caringly while the hurt as well as her whimpers faded.

"Shhh" was all he said; He had been afraid of this happening; After the pain dulling ointment wears off, if the injuries aren't completely healed & more isn't applied soon enough, the pain would escalate beyond what it was in the first place. He bent himself over her shivering body enveloping her. Trying to calm her, whispering "shh baby, it's ok." Her breathing slowed but he saw that her fingers were still gripping the pillow tightly. He rubbed her back a few more minutes till her grip loosened.

"What the hell was that?" she whispered.

He explained why she just went through that torture, as he rubbed her back "I'm so sorry, I meant to get up earlier to reapply it, I overslept."

"Oh" she breathed, trying to push the images from last night out of her mind.

"Damn, speaking of…" he said realizing he had to be ready for his class in an hour, and she was at least 10 minutes late for breakfast. He called for a house elf, named Lindy To bring pancakes & sausage up immediately. He handed her a gorgeous short white silk kimono. Which she put on quickly, pleased to not be exposed any longer. He showered while she ate.

Lindy brought up clothes for Ginny to put on. The skirt, she noticed after putting on, was very short, almost indecent. It barely covered her ass & the shirt was fairly low-cut. She stared into the mirror at her hourglass shape. So much skin….she caught sight of his reflection & knew from the lust in his eyes that he must have been thinking the same thing. They both turned their attention to the bruises on her thighs left from his aggressive thrusts & the bite marks on her neck & breasts, the finger shaped bruises on her arms & hips all of which would be easily seen by everyone if she wore this outfit.

"Hmm That won't do," He muttered, with a wave of his wand her skirt was transfigured into dark pants, the sleeves of her shirt came to her wrists & the top came up into a turtleneck. "much better." he said, but gave her another once over before letting her leave his chambers.

She kept her eyes down, trying hard to push every bad thought from her mind, but she couldn't forget. She made her way to all her classes, dreading DADA the whole day. It felt as if everyone was looking at her differently, like they all knew she was now tainted. Her purity gone.

During lunch McGonagall came over to her, drawing everyone's eyes "Professor Black told me you were punished well," Ginny's heart jumped into her throat. "but you still need discipline; I suggested two weeks of detention with him."

* * *

A/N Soo Sorry It took foreverr. It could use work, i'm sure... Review pretty please, I'll love you Forever :))


End file.
